emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Aprella
Aprella is a New York City based actress who joined the Bloody Crumpets in 2006 and has appeared in multiple television shows, movies, and fashion runways. Since Veronica Varlow was a friend of Aprella's prior to their touring together, Aprella brought Veronica into the Bloody Crumpets. Aprella joined the Bloody Crumpets in 2006, along with Captain Vecona and Little Lucina. She became the ballet dancer of the Asylum and breifly described her character in an interview with her fansite . : My character was always evolving because I created her from a performance piece I had written that was also always evolving. But, the basic root of her is that she was a ballet dancer who had dreams of turning pro but they were shattered when her magical red ribbon was removed from her neck while she slept. The ribbon had served her ability to do perfect ballet and after the ribbon was removed, her ability to dance perfectly fell apart. She then ate and attempted to keep down her red ribbon thinking it would magically string her body back to which it was. However, her forever broken body could not change her dream and every show she would tap into the memory that it was her final performance and believed if she could just keep the ribbon down without it being pulled out from her then the magical red ribbon would heal her and she would once again become the ballerina she was before. However, often her insanity would drive her into a gun rage. Fearing everyone was trying to pull her magical red ribbon from her she would attempt to shoot anyone that dared come close to her to take it. - This is a performance I'd done long before the EA show and I edited it to fit Unlaced as best I could. Aprella's fanbase became to be known as "Aprella's Destructive Dolls," while Aprella's signatures on stage became her gun and pointe shoes. In 2010, shortly before the Asylum's South American tour, Aprella announced she would not be accompanying Emilie Autumn and the rest of the Bloody Crumpets on tour. Initially the absence was through to be temporary by fans, but it quickly became clear that Aprella would no longer be joining the girls on tour when she seemed to disassociate herself from all things Emilie Autumn. She and Autumn unfollowed each other on Facebook and Twitter, Aprella made no mention of her work with Emilie outside of her resume, and a few costume pieces for tour became available for auction through her eBay account. Aprella does still converse with her fellow Crumpets on social media. Personal Life and Career Aprella lives in New York City. She was born and raised in a small town in Alabama, USA, and attended the University of Alaska in Anchorage. It was shortly thereafter that she toured with the Bloody Crumpets for five years, while also modeling for artwork and modeling for comic books in her spare time. She has had leading roles in the movies ''Dracula's Daughters VS Space Brains (with Neil Patrick Harris), Condemned, ''and ''Ivory Shadows ''while also being featured in ''Men in Black 3 ''and ''A Danny Devito Short. ''In television, she's played many lead roles and one-time appearances, which include ''Family Secrets, The Blacklist, The Following, The Americans, The Huanting of..., Celebrity Ghost Stories, Bullet Witch Xbox Game, Amnesty International, and Lady Godiva. ''She has walked the runways of NYC Fashion week for Jennifer Nicholson (Jack Nicholson's Daughter), Alzerina, and The Blondes. She has also been the lead runway model for Mercedes Benz Fashion Week & Cannes Film Festival. Aprella is married to artist David Stoupakis, and is consistently featured in his paintings. Category:The Bloody Crumpets Category:Former Bloody Crumpets